


these small hours still remain

by Rachaelizame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: After a mission goes wrong, Ahsoka is left to take charge.





	these small hours still remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



Ahsoka groaned as she sat up, holding her head. The last thing she remembered was… Masters Obi-Wan and Anakin simultaneously Force-pushing her out of the way of the falling rock, with little to no regard as to how they would get out from under it.

She silently cursed them for not working together to hold up the rock. It would have been difficult with so much of it falling in so many pieces, but they could have done it together. Now… now she didn’t know what had happened to them.

She began slowly, methodically lifting the rock away, alternating use of her hands and use of the Force to avoid both Force exhaustion and regular exhaustion.

She found Master Obi-Wan first, unconscious, and her heart jumped into her throat. Though he wasn’t her actual master, he might as well be her second master given how often they and him were assigned to the same missions.

She pried the rest of the rock off of him, and lifted him out through the path she’d made through the rock, dragging him to the side of the cavern where she’d woken up. Then she hesitated, wondering what to do. Should she check over Obi-Wan to make sure he was okay? Or should she hope he was fine and keep searching for Master Anakin?

Finally she decided that there wasn’t much she could do to help Obi-Wan without a first aid kit, and she didn’t even know if there was one in the speeder they’d taken to the cavern, so she might just waste time looking for one. Time in which Anakin could be dying!

She resumed her search.

-

Obi-Wan wasn’t awake by the time she’d found Anakin and dragged him out, which worried her, a lot. She didn’t know what to do, but she calmed herself down and reached for the Force.

She was able to enter a light meditation and decided she should go look for the speeder and get them to it.

She ran through the cavern, which had changed only a little from the planetquake that had shaken the rock loose in the first place. But when she reached the speeder, she found that it was too wide to fit through the narrow cavern walls to get back to Obi-Wan and Anakin. She cursed loudly, remembering that that had been the reason they’d left the speeder behind in the first place. How had she forgotten that?

Instead she searched the speeder, finding a first aid kit after all, along with one of Master Obi-Wan’s cloaks. She grabbed both and hurried back to her Masters.

-

She arrived to see both still unconscious, and quickly looked over them. There wasn’t much first aid she could do with them. She’d have to get them back to the medics quickly.

She laid out the cloak on the ground and Force lifted Obi-Wan onto it. Then she pulled off the cloak he was currently wearing and placed Anakin on that one.

“Sorry Master Obi-Wan. I need these.”

Finally, she grabbed hold of the edge of the cloak holding Anakin and began dragging it toward the speeder.

It didn’t take long for her to tire, so she gave herself a quick break by going back and grabbing Master Obi-Wan and dragging him to the spot she’d brought Anakin, then, reaching for the Force to aid her, kept going with him.

She wasn’t far beyond where she’d left Anakin when she heard Obi-Wan groan something that could have been a name, or maybe was just a moan.

She dropped the edge of the cloak in surprise, just remembering at the last minute to grab it again so Obi-Wan didn’t bang his head on the ground.

She turned to Obi-Wan, bending over him to check on him.

“Master Obi-Wan?” She asked hopefully. He groaned again and opened his eyes, propping himself up on one arm.

“Ahsoka?” He sighed gratefully as he looked over her, realizing she was mostly unharmed. “Good, you’re okay.”

“You’re not, though. You were unconscious a long time! I was really worried.”

Obi-Wan frowned and Ahsoka wondered if he was going to lecture her for a minute, but he only closed his eyes briefly in pain.

That made Ahsoka even more worried. Obi-Wan rarely showed it when he was in pain, so this must be hurting him.

“Don’t worry, Master. I’ll get you out of here.”

“Ahsoka…” he trailed off, not voicing the fact that she shouldn’t have to worry about that. He was blaming himself again, Ahsoka knew it, and she frowned this time.

“No, this isn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known the cave would collapse.”

“I knew something bad was going to happen. I’ve had a bad feeling about this mission from the moment we were assigned it.”

“You still had no way of knowing what exactly would go wrong. You did a good thing, getting me out of the way.” Ahsoka’s eyes turns pleading. “You saved me from getting hurt. Let me save you now.”

“Well, the least I can do is not make you keep dragging me along like this.” He said, and began to stand. Ahsoka could tell it hurt him, but he made it up and staggered through a few steps before Ahsoka rushed to his side and helped him by draping his arm across her shoulders and helping him walk along.

With Obi-Wan walking, even with assistance, they made it to the speeder much more quickly. Ahsoka seated Obi-Wan in the passenger side, and spoke quickly.

“I’ll be right back!” She hurried back to Anakin’s side and dragged him the rest of the way to the speeder.

She and Obi-Wan Force lifted Anakin into the back of the speeder. Ahsoka was worried about him, and she could tell by the set of Obi-Wan’s jaw that he was as well.

She jumped into the front seat of the speeder, ready to head back to base camp.

”Ahsoka, I should….”

“I got it Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka cut him off and began to drive back to base camp.

-

Later, Anakin and Obi-Wan sat in the medbay watching Ahsoka drift off to sleep after the long day she had had.

Anakin leaned against Obi-Wan, still a bit weak from the ordeal and smiled.

“Remarkable girl we’ve got.” Obi-Wan finally said.

“She really is.” Anakin agreed.


End file.
